


A NORMAL LIFE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Series: A NORMAL LIFE [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been wanting to see the boys doing, you know, normal stuff. Not curtain fics, they're still bunker-bound, but just not hunting. If you think of something you'd like to see them do, let me know and I'll see what I can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BEACH BLANKET WINCHESTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't see it, Jensen was teasing Jared about the infamous Rio beach photos and Jared gave him a puppy dog face and said, very pitifully, "I just wanted to frolic!" So this is my tribute to those photos. However, the frolic line at the end couldn't be given by anyone but Dean!

)))))))))))))))))))))

Sam and Dean slid down the sand dune, easily carrying the beer-heavy green cooler between them.

Choosing a spot on the crowded beach not too far from the water, they lowered the cooler to the sand and spread out their blanket.

Then, after a narrow-eyed stare at the people around them, both stripped down to ragged cut-offs and bare feet.

Sam squinted up at the scorching sun. "Did you remember to bring the suntan lotion?"

"'Course I did." Dean pulled the bottle out of the cooler and grinned. "Samuel."

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't rise to the bait. "Looks almost empty," he said instead.

"Eh." Dean shrugged. "There's enough for today." He shook the bottle furiously and a huge blob spurted out onto the sand.

"Nice," Sam said, looking down at oily mess.

Dean looked at the clearly empty bottle, then at the sun above and sighed.

"Um – guys?"

They turned to the woman on the blanket next to them. She was holding up a bottle of lotion. "Here."

The boys exchanged a glance, then looked back at her. Mid-forties, maybe. Blond ponytail. Direct eyes and kind face, a good smile. Probably not dangerous. Probably.

Dean took the bottle, giving the woman a smile. "Thanks."

She drew in a quick breath at the smile, then rallied and smiled back. "No problem."

The boys quickly slathered the lotion over their muscled torsos, over powerful arms, down strong legs. They each gave the other's back a once over, then Sam handed the bottle back to their neighbor, who'd been watching the show with slightly glazed eyes.

"Thanks." Sam smiled, dimples popping.

She nodded, speechless.

The Winchesters looked out at the ocean, then back at each other with grins of excited anticipation.

"Sammy . . ."

"Yeah, Dean?"

"TIME TO FREAKIN' FROLIC!"


	2. MOONSTRUCK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have some downtime. With Cher?

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN 

 

Dean came into Sam's room. Flopping down onto the bed beside his brother, he took a handful of popcorn from the bowl on Sam's stomach. "Whatcha watchin'?"

"Moonstruck," Sam replied, not looking away from the television.

Dean watched. The characters onscreen were an older man and woman, talking about the moon or something. "Looks boring."

"Sometimes I like to watch movies about people with regular lives," Sam said quietly. "Normal lives."

"Huh."

Onscreen the man was crooning lovingly to his laughing wife. "You with the stars in her eyes!" 

"Plus, it's got Cher."

Dean took another handful of popcorn. "Awesome."


	3. BLESS YOU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is "deathly ill" and Cas refuses to help! What's up with that?

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

 

Dean sneezed wetly and pulled another tissue out of the near-empty box. He blew his nose, then dropped the soggy tissue into the trash can next to the couch.

"This sucks," he said moodily. "Sucks."

Sam looked up from his laptop. "What?"

Dean started to answer, then, grumbling, pulled out another tissue and blew so hard he made himself dizzy. "Everything," he finally croaked.

"Oh." Sam looked back down at his laptop, gritting his teeth.

"It's your fault." Dean collapsed back onto his pillow. "All your fault."

"I told you not to drink my beer," Sam said, trying to stay calm. "I told you I thought I was getting a cold. So what did you do? You drank it. How is that my fault?"

"I was drunk!" Dean whined. "You should have stopped me!"

Sam sighed. "Yeah, like I could."

The study was quiet for a few precious minutes, but for the clicking of the laptop's keys.

"You didn't even get all the way sick," Dean said resentfully.

Sam shut the laptop with a sharp click and rubbed at the ache forming at his temples. "Dean, you spent forty years in Hell. How can you be this whiny about a damned cold?"

Dean scowled and turned his face away. "I wish Cas were here."

Wish freaking granted.

The angel appeared with a sudden rush of wings. "Dean, you called –" He frowned and started toward the couch at the sight of his friend's damp, pallid face. "What's wrong?" 

"Cas!" Dean's voice was weak with relief. "Dude! Stupid Sam gave me his cold!"

Cas stopped. His lips turned down. His shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Dean. I can't help you."

"What?" Dean was stricken. "Why not?"

"Angels can do many things," Cas said regretfully. "But even we can't cure the common cold."


	4. ANNIE HALL REDUX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean faces an enemy more deadly than ever before! 
> 
> (stifling laughter)

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean shrieked and sent his attacker flying across the room.

"Dean!" Sam ran across the kitchen and hovered over the struggling crustacean. "I think you hurt its claw!"

"Seriously?" Dean glared at him, nursing his bleeding finger. "We're just about to stick the little bastard into a pot of boiling water! You don't think that's gonna hurt?"

Sam froze. He looked down at the lobster trying to burrow its way underneath the refrigerator, then back up at his brother, looking stricken.

"Crap." Dean sighed, then pulled out his car keys. "Yeah, don't worry, Sammy. We'll just go out for pizza."


	5. FIRST, AND LAST, LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There'll never be anyone else for Dean.

spnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspn

 

Running over a flock of rabid zombies does not a happy car make.

After staring at her for a good five minutes with tight lips and a weeping heart, Dean started by running a gentle hose over his girl to remove the worst of the mud, gore and grime. He paid special attention to her delicate undercarriage, where a number of bloody bits and pieces stubbornly clung.

That done, he soaped her up until he couldn't see an inch of black, just an even coating of soap suds, pristine pearls dripping down onto the floor of the Letters garage.

Next a soft shower gliding over soft curves and panels until the Impala shone as bright as a newly born star.

And at the end? Soft buttery wax, and a soft velvet cloth he'd used on his love for as long as he could remember.

Eyes hooded with concentration, he ran it over her bulk again and again - gentle and caressing, firm and masterful, until his arms ached with exertion and her frame thrummed with satisfaction.

Done at last, both exhausted and ready for sleep, he leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on his baby's hood.

"I got you, sweetheart."


	6. JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE PARANOID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is so "precious"!

spnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspn

 

The air was thick and moist in the Stuffed-Full-of-What-the-Hell Letters basement. Sam felt like he was breathing soup. Scowling, he wiped the sweat from his forehead for what felt like the millionth time since he and Dean had started the inventory. "Whose stupid idea was this, anyway?"

"Yours." Dean's hands lingered on the stack of old Busty Asian Beauties mags he'd unearthed, then he put them to the side and turned back to the wooden box from which the Beauties had emerged.

"Whoa." He lifted out a smoky-gray, perfectly cylindrical glass ball. "Check it out."

Sam scribbled down a short description of the find. "Any markings?"

Dean shook his head. He started to say something, then stopped, smiling.

"What?"

"Ah, nothin'." Dean carefully placed the ball onto a nearby table. "It just kinda reminds me of those crystal balls from the hobbit movies. You know, the ones Sauron used to spy on people."

Sam stared at the objection in question for one hot minute. Then, abandoning the clipboard, he crossed to the table, stripped off his flannel shirt and dropped it over the glass ball, covering it completely.

At Dean's inquiring look, Sam shrugged, a little embarrassed. "Why take chances?"


End file.
